Prey
Prey 'is the 13th episode of Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil and the 3rd episode of the second season. 'Plot The episode begins at Burger Shack. Ester: Im really having? a nice time tonight Ben. Ben: Thats good I had no idea where to take you. Ester: This um Burger Shack is a lovely place. Ben: Thanks it was either here or Mr. Smoothy. Ester: Mayber we should go their next then. Ben: Maybe. Suddenly Crabdozer blasted through the wall and attacked Ben. Ben: It can't be I defeated you. Ben then turned into Heatblast. Heatblast: What? I wanted Wildvine. Crabdozer then smashed Heatblast into the car park. Ester: Ben what is that thing. Heatblast: Thats Khyber the Huntsman's pet i've tangled with this one before. Ester wrapped her arms around Crabdozer and threw it into a building nearby. It then fled and Heatblast turned back into Ben. Ben: Thanks. Ester: No worries but first your gonna tell me what that was and why it was here. Ben:? FIne but can I tell you at the Plumbers Base. LATER PLUMBERS BASE Ben: Yep he attacked about 6 months ago we defeated him. Ester: So his pet could change into monster exactly like you. Ben: Yeah except for some reason he turns into the predatory species of all my aliens making it hard to defeat him. Gwen: Still up yourself for defeating Khyber. Kevin: Yeah if your head gets any bigger it will explode. Rook: And who might you be miss. Ester: Oh right we haven't met im Ester Ben's girlfriend Ben: Ha ha uh yeah right. Gwen: Can I speak to you in private. Ben and Gwen walked into the corner. Ben: Whats wrong. Gwen: Uh whats wrong? what do you think Ben Julie just left a few weeks ago and now your all gaga over Ester. Ben: julie left me and I can't help it if I like Ester god Gwen if I like her then there shoould be no question. Ben walked back and Grandpa Max and Magister Patelliday walked in. Max: Ben how are you. Patelliday: And who is your lady friend. Ben: Great and this is Ester my Girl.....friend. Max: Right so I heard you were attacked by Crabdozer today. Gwen: Crabdozer as in Khyber's dog. Ben: Yes. Kevin: Dude you shouldv'e said something. Rook: Yes Ben you should have. Ben: Sorry but its no big deal. Gwen: Yes it is... Before Gwen could finish a big bang was heard and Khyber's Pet came charging in along with Khyber. Khyber: Lovely to see you again now give me the Omnitrix. Ben: Tisk Tisk. Ben then turned into Rath. Rath: Seriously LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING KHYBER THE HUNTSMAN WHO IS ALWAYS TRYING TO KILL ME BUT SO FAR HAS NOT SUCCEEDED YOU ARE REALLT STARTING TO ANNOY ME. Khyber: The feeling is mutual. Rath smashed into Khyber who soon punches him into the wall turning him back to Ben. Ben then turned into Stinkfly. Khyber: (Whistles) His pet then turned into Buglizard and shoots gas at Stinkfly defeating him he then turns back to Ben. Gwen: Ben no. Kevin: Come on guys lets finish this clown. Rook: Correct Kevin we will send this runt packing. Ester: I sent Crabdozer packing why not you bring it. the gang attacked Khyber and his pet but Buglizard blasted goo at them trapping all but Ester who wrapped her arms and threw him into a wall. Khyber punched Ester into a wall knocking her out. Max and Patelliday blasted at Khyber who soon threw a rock at them knocking them out as well. Ben: Guys im coming hero time. Ben then turned into? Humungousaur. Humungousaur: Finally a break so far there's no predator for the dinosaur. Khyber: Are you certain (Whistles). Buglizard changed into a Tyrannopede. Humungouaur: Thats new. Humungousaur tried to lift Tyrannopede but to no avail. Tyrannopede then shot a web at Humungousaur wrapping him up and trying to eat him until Gwen shot at him. Gwen: Ben where stuck in this slime its as hard as rock. Humungousaur broke free. Humungousaur: Im coming already geez. He then changed into Heatblast? and Khyber's Pet changed into Crabdozer. Heatblast: This is getting annoying out of my way Rocky. Crabdozer ate Heatblast and spat him out with his flames out he then changed into Armodrillo. Armodrillo: Nice bring it Rocks. Crabdozer changed to Slamworm and they began to batlle. Khyber walked over to Ester once she began to wake. Khyber: You and your friends cannot defeat me I will finish my job and deliver him to Dr. Psychobos and finish this. Ester: Dr. Psychobos. Gwen: Who is that. Kevin: Sounds like a psycho. Khyber: He is the one who wants the Omnitrix so he can complete the Nemetrix that old Cerebrocrustacean is a genius as is his business partner. Gwen: Sure whatever. Slamworm had defeated Armodrillo who soon turned into Crashhopper. Crashhopper bring it. He then turned into Mucilator and smashed into the sides of the plumbers base knocking most of the place down. Crashhopper then jumped up to Mucilator but got stuck in is mucus sacks. Crashhopper: Ah oh man this is so gross if we keep this up the plumbers base will be destroyed. Mucilator ran into the walls and fell down realeasing Crashhopper who then changed into Ball Weevil. Ball Weevil: Whoa this is new. Ball Weevil then spewed up a green blob of goo and rolled around on it. Khyber: (Whistle) Khyber's Pet then changed into Terroranchula. Ball Weevil threw the goo ball at Khyber exploding it he then threw another one but Terrorancula blocked it with his web. He then charged at Ball Weevil knocking him into the wall bringing the roof down on top of him. Gwen: Ben no. Khyber: Finish the job. Terroranchula blasted the walls down destroying the plumbers base. He and Khyber were soon outside watching and Khyber's Pet changed back. Khyber: Enjoy your freedom Ben Tennyson I like to play with my prey we will meet again Ben 10 and the next time wont be as pleasant. The END Jaakor (Wall - Blog - ) 12:10, November 24, 2012 (UTC) 'Major Events' *The Plumber's Base on Earth is destroyed. *Ball Weevil makes his debut. *Armodrillo makes his first re-appearance. *Mucilator makes his debut. *Tyrannopede makes his debut. *Terroranchula makes his debut. *Magister Patelliday makes his debut. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Ester *Max Tennyson *Magister Patelliday *Plumbers 'Villains' *Khyber *Khyber's Pet 'Aliens' *Heatblast (x2) *Rath *Stinkfly *Humungousaur *Armodrillo *Crashhopper *Ball Weevil 'Nemetrix Aliens' *Crabdozer (x2) *Buglizard *Tyrannopede *Slamworm *Mucilator *Terroranchula 'Trivia' *Dr. Pschobos and the Nemetrix's origins are revealed. *Ben and Ester go on a date but its ruined by Khyber. *Ben mentions that they defeated Khyber 6 months ago meaning season 2 takes place six months after. *Gwen, Kevin and Rook learn more about Dr. Psychobos and the Nemetrix. *This is one of two episodes that premiered on the same day to celebrate the wikis birthday. Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes